Revisiting the Past
Introduction Dunban: I have been to this place before. Only once, however. Sharla: Really? When was that? Dunban: I remember it well. When Fiora and I were much younger, we came here together. Sharla: All the way from Colony 9? That’s no small distance. Dunban: I was so very afraid as we made our way through Tephra Cave. I can barely even remember the way now. At the time I was so busy making sure Fiora was OK. Gain (+8) Sharla: ''something bad happen?'' I mean... if you don’t mind telling me, that is. Dunban: It was... about 12 years ago, I believe. Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon. This is where we fled to. Sharla: Oh, I see. That sounds horrible. I was only little at the time as well, but I remember that day. Dunban: Mechon formed a barrier around our house. I feared the worst. Sharla: That’s when you made a run for it? Dunban: Yes. But on our way to the shelter, Fiora let go of my hand. She started running back to get something she’d forgotten. Sharla: ''it important to her?'' So you braved the onslaught and went all the way back?! Dunban: Yes, that we did. It was a keepsake that reminded her of our mother. Losing it would have devastated her. Sharla: But why didn’t you send Fiora to the shelter first? You could have gone and got it on your own. Dunban: There was no time. And... Sharla: And what? Dunban: She burst into tears. She said she didn’t want me to leave her on her own. So with Fiora crying on my back, we braved it all for that keepsake. Sharla: Wow. That’s quite a story. Sounds like you were as much a hero then as you are today. Dunban: You think so? Well, thank you, Sharla. Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''something bad happen?'' I mean... if you don’t mind telling me, that is. Dunban: It was... about 12 years ago, I believe. Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon. This is where we fled to. Sharla: Oh, I see. That sounds horrible. I was only little at the time as well, but I remember that day. Dunban: Mechon formed a barrier around our house. I feared the worst. Sharla: That’s when you made a run for it? Dunban: Yes. But on our way to the shelter, Fiora let go of my hand. She started running back to get something she’d forgotten. Sharla: should have just left it. Didn’t she realise how dangerous it was to go back? Dunban: I agree with you. But it was a keepsake that reminded her of our mother. To leave without it was too much for Fiora to bear. Sharla: I see. She must have cherished it dearly. Dunban: We barely managed to escape with our lives. A week passed before we returned to Colony 9. Sharla: I’m just happy you made it out. And made it back alive. Dunban: The colonel gave me a bit of an earful when we got back. He wasn’t happy with me to say the least. Sharla: Haha! Well, he’d probably just spent a week worrying about you. There are worse things. Dunban: Yeah. And when I look back on it now, it’s actually quite funny. Just like any rant from Vangarre! Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''it just a day out?'' Dunban: Are you serious? Do you think I’d bring her here for fun? Sharla: I’m sorry. It was silly of me to say that. Dunban: It was... about 12 years ago, I believe. Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon. This is where we fled to. Sharla: I was only little at the time as well, but I remember that day. Dunban: I thought you might. All I kept thinking was, ‘Don’t let them hurt Fiora.’ We ran as fast as our legs would carry us, trying not to look back. I didn’t even know how far they’d chased us. And then here we were. Sharla: ''Know the feeling.'' When the Mechon attacked Colony 6, Juju was my only concern. I couldn’t think about anything else. Dunban: Of course. You must feel the same about Juju as I do about Fiora. Sharla: Yeah. And in a way, he’s the reason I became a medic. I had to keep him safe, no matter what. Dunban: I see. Sharla: How about you, Dunban? Did you become a soldier because you wanted to protect Fiora? Dunban: Good question. I’m not really sure, but I don’t think so. I think I just signed up because I really hated the Mechon. Sharla: Come on, that can’t be the only reason. I’m talking to the Hero of the Homs, here! Wasn’t there something more... heroic behind it? Dunban: Hmm... I suppose it doesn’t make a very good story. Maybe I’ll tell it your way in the future. Loss (-8) Sharla: ''it just a day out?'' Dunban: Are you serious? Do you think I’d bring her here for fun? Sharla: I’m sorry. It was silly of me to say that. Dunban: It was... about 12 years ago, I believe. Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon. This is where we fled to. Sharla: I was only little at the time as well, but I remember that day. Dunban: I thought you might. All I kept thinking was, ‘Don’t let them hurt Fiora.’ We ran as fast as our legs would carry us, trying not to look back. I didn’t even know how far they’d chased us. And then here we were. Sharla: ''could you be so stupid?!'' Why didn’t you just go into the shelter? Leaving the colony was very irresponsible of you. Dunban: Well, if you put it like that, there’s not much I can say. Sharla: Sorry, Dunban. That was a bit harsh of me. I know you didn’t come here out of choice. Dunban: Of course I didn’t. The two of us just didn’t make it to the shelter in time. What other option did we have but to run? Sharla: You’re right. When the same happened to us... I ran around Colony 6 looking for Juju like a headless Bunniv. Dunban: I see. Then you must know how I felt. You’re the eldest sibling as well, aren’t you? Sharla: Yeah, just like you. That’s probably why we get along so well! Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts